


Guardian

by TilTheEndOfTheLine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Happy, Humor, Sad Ending, Spideypool - Freeform, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLine/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Mary Parker know they won't be able to look after Peter on their own so they hire a childminder- Wade Wilson, who, after experimentation, doesn't age. Peter grows up with Wade, who becomes his guardian, his best friend, his crush. Fully grown up, the two have the painful problem of being in a relationship with one person who will grow old, and the other who will be young forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Parker, it’s a beautiful baby boy,” the nurse said softly, lifting the crying baby so it was in sight of the couple. Richard put his hand on his wife’s shoulder with a small smile whilst the nurse was still in sight but gave a small grimace in thought of what would come from this._

_“Don’t worry Mary, I promise; I’ve sorted out the necessary details. He’ll be safe,” he whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Everything’s going to be alright.”_

* * *

 

   There was a loud knock on the door followed by multiple rings of the doorbell. The man who was ringing shifted his weight from each foot and checked the details scrawled on his hand against the house number a few too many times before the door was opened. He was greeted by exhausted parents with heavy bags under their tired eyes.

   “Jeez, you took your time… The Parkers, right? Yes? No? Okay.” The twenty-two year old strolled in to the house and dumped his denim jacket embellished with patches from controversial bands onto the floor at the entrance of the Parker house and kicked his muddy sneakers off. The only sign that he wasn’t completely at ease was the mask that concealed his face and the way his fingers twitched around his back pocket. He plopped himself down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table but he sat lightly at an angle facing the door which he watched with constant vigilance. “So this is about Peter, right?” he asked in a bored voice.

   “Yes, he’s in his cot upstairs,” replied Mary rather curtly with a sigh, blinking with frustration as her child started screeching again. She was not at all impressed with the way this babysitter had introduced himself, although his unusual, cautious mannerisms set her at ease a little.

   “Well you’re paying me good money… Can’t deny that,” he shrugged. “It’s not my usual job… I’ve done bodyguard work before but not for a baby,” he snorted. “But yeah, I’ll take it,” he nodded, answering the lingering question that hadn’t even been asked yet.

   “With all due respect sir, we don’t even know your na–”

   “You don’t _need_ it,” snapped the stranger, holding a threatening glare with Mary. She could sense his eyes bearing through her skull, even with the mask. She turned and looked at Richard in defeat.

   “He looks like a… like a punk! You hired a punk rocker, Richard! What were you thinking?” she accused in a hushed voice.

   “Trust me, Mary, he’s the right one for the job,” Richard hissed, grabbing his wife’s arm and pulling her back. He turned and directed his gaze towards the man. “Just introduce yourself properly, please.”

“Th’ name’s Wade. Wilson. Wade Wilson,” he said nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact that the parents already disliked him as a guardian for their son. “9-5, Monday to Friday, if you need me here’s my card,” he sighed in a monotone voice. It was clear it was a line he was used to saying over and over again. He stood up and put his hand in his pockets, pulling out a stack of cards.

   “Here you g- oh _shit_ ,” he muttered as they slipped out of his hands onto the floor. He sifted through the various ones: mercenary for hire, bodyguard for hire… until he found the one he needed.

   “I need to make one for this baby sitting business if word gets out… Get a photo-shoot done, dress up as a baby…” he murmured, amused by his own words and the conversation he was having with himself. He then looked up at the shocked parents and grinned.

   "This is gonna be one hell of a time.”


	2. Wade Wilson and the Case of the Missing Chocolate Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's in the house... and they're stealing Wade's chocolate biscuits.

   

   Wade sat crossed-legged on the carpet, sipping the scalding hot cup of coffee in his hands. In his other hand he was holding a chocolate biscuit that he’d eaten half or so of. His phone rang so he placed the biscuit down to his left. When the phone call was over he put it beside him and went to reach for his biscu- where the hell was his biscuit?

   He looked around himself to find it however the chocolate biscuit was. Not. There.

   “Goddamn it…” muttered Wade, standing up to go and get another one.

   He returned from the kitchen.

   He sat down.

   His coffee and phone were definitely not on the floor anymore.

   Wade narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Peter?”

   The child was still asleep on the couch beside him, just where he’d left him.

   Someone was in the house. And they were taking Wade’s biscuits.

   The babysitter reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the gun that he always kept there. He placed his second chocolate biscuit down, hid behind the curtain and waited.

   And waited.

   He really shouldn’t have left his biscuit.

   Peter rolled over, off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. Wade yelped and almost jumped out to help him but was stopped by what the child did next.

   Peter _stood up_ and _walked_ over to the spot Wade had been sitting down on, picking up the chocolate biscuit and eating it with already dirty hands. His bottom was covered in the remains of another mostly eaten sticky chocolate biscuit. He looked around himself shiftily then walked back over to the couch and resumed his sleeping position, nibbling on his snack with his other hand.

   Wade burst out laughing and came out from his hiding place, putting his gun back in his pocket.

   “So you’re walking now, huh Petey?” he laughed, giving the child an awkward little hug.

   “Think of all the trouble we can get into now.”

   He wasn't even angry about the chocolate biscuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine until Peter grows up a little the chapters are just going to be short ones but when he's a bit older and I can properly get into the plot then they should begin to increase in length... There'll either be lots of short-ish chapters or less longer ones and I'm not really sure which one to go with.


	3. Peas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is a good cook. Really.

   “Damn it you little crap, just eat your peas!” growled Wade.

   “Don’t want it!” Peter whined back, folding his chubby little arms and pouting.

Wade groaned in frustration, holding a spoon to the two-year-old’s mouth and trying to nudge it in. The toddler opened his mouth and ate the spoonful in one, grinning menacingly at his babysitter. Wade put his arms up in the air in accomplishment with a whoop whilst Peter spat the peas out at Wade’s head. Wade wiped the chewed-up green missiles from his mask in disgust and flicked them back into Peter’s brown mop of hair.

   Wade had been babysitting Peter for around a year and eight months and fourteen days (not like he’d been counting) and had been through numerous mishaps with him. Wade had been there when Peter first learnt to walk (although nobody believed Wade when he told them as Peter refused to walk in front of anybody else for a good two weeks) and his name had been the second word Peter said, coming second only to the word ‘no’. Even though he obviously hated the job (which was clearly why he stayed longer at any opportunity for no extra charge) Peter seemed to be fond of him. The child was probably the only pleasant thing in his life.

   The child whined.

   “Ewww! Waaaayt!” he cried, scooping up a bit of mashed potato and catapulting it at his babysitter.

   “Ewww! Peeetey!” he mimicked as he picked up a large handful of mash and put it on the other’s head. “You’re not the only one with hands, dumbass,” he snorted.

   Peter started crying. Wade dropped the food he was about to throw and moved to comfort him, patting his back with his potato-covered hands.

   “It’s okay Petey, look- I’m sorry, you’re not really a dumbass, you just- okay, stop crying now, you’re not allowed to cry when you have potato on your head, I can’t take you seriously.

   Peter rested his potato-y head onto Wade’s shoulder and sniffling. “Sick,” he mumbled in a grumpy voice, pointing at the potato on his head. “It sick.”

   Wade almost dropped the child, he was so mortified. He stumbled back and sat on the floor, sulking.

   “Are you saying my potato looks like sick?”

   “Ye.”

   “But I’m a good cook.”

   “Nah.”

   “You like my food.”

   “Nah.”

   There was a brief moment of silence shared between the two, Wade frozen in shock, before he laughed and stuck out his tongue at him.

  Peter smiled cheekily and ate a big spoonful of his peas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any particular milestones you think I should include before I kinda skip through Peter's childhood at a faster pace I'd love to know, thanks!


	4. The Swingset

   “C’mon you little squirt, by the time we get there it’ll be time to go home again!” Wade laughed, running up a grassy hill at a pace just fast enough to stay ahead of the boy but not so fast that he lost sight of him. Peter was stumbling and losing his breath as he tried to race him to the top.

   “You can’t even run to the top of the hill? You’re getting slow,” Wade sniggered, slowing until he was standing close to the top. He waited until Peter staggered next to him, then quickly ran forward a few more steps because there was no way he was going to let the kid win.

   “The park!” exclaimed Peter, pointing at the rusty swing set and broken climbing frame ahead of them. Wade raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

   “You want to go on that rusty old junk?” he scoffed with a smile. Peter nodded. “If you insist,” Wade replied.

   He walked up to the tarnished gate, only to find it bolted with an ‘Out of Order’ sign attached. Wade lifted Peter over the fence and onto the tarmac, jumping over it himself just after. Peter pulled himself up onto the broken swing set and wiggled his stubby legs to try and swing high into the air. Wade shook his head with a smile and went over to push him.

   “Tell me if you go too high and we can stop, yeah?” he assured quickly before pulling the swing set as high as he could and releasing it. Peter giggled and pointed at the sky, babbling nonsensically about swinging through the air and flying like a bird.

   “Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?” queried Wade with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk. Peter thought for a moment with a frown.

   “Wings!”

   Wade shook his head with a smile. “How are you going to get these wings? Don’t get your hopes up bud, you don’t wanna dream too high, not for something like that,” he murmured, patting the child on the back.

   “ _One day_ ,” muttered Peter in return.

   What neither of the two were expecting was for it to happen so soon. With a slightly more powerful push the corroded chain which held the swing up snapped, causing Peter to fly through the air and land on his behind. He stood up, giggled and rubbed it sorely.

   “Told you so,” he grinned cheekily.

   The commotion had caught the attention of other people in the surrounding area and out of the distance an old man came running and shaking his walking stick at the two, calling them crazy punks and ordering for them to get out of the park or else he would call the cops. Wade jumped over the fence with Peter and ran off with him, hand in hand, before the ‘crazy old man’ caught them.

   The two found themselves in a secluded part of the woodland, under a large Oak tree. Peter tiredly lay down against it. Wade promptly joined him.

   “What are the clouds?” asked Peter quizzically. Wade looked at him, perplexed.

   “They’re those white fluffy things in the sky! I thought you were supposed to be smart,” sniggered Wade.

   Peter shook his head. “But what _are_ they?”

   Wade shrugged. “I’ve never understood much in the way of science but I’m pretty sure that when sweet-makers have too much cotton candy they send it up to float into the sky and that’s what makes the clouds,” he teased.

   Peter simply nodded. “I think that one’s a duck.”

   Wade laughed. “It looks a bit like you.”

   The child pouted and shook his head. “Does not.”

   “Does too.”

   “That one looks like a poop which looks like you!” giggled Peter, pointing at a different one.

   Wade smiled at the child and stood up. “C’mon little duck, it’s time for tea.”

   Peter reluctantly stood up and joined him, walking back home beside him glumly.

   It broke Wade’s heart to have to make Peter leave the park. These moments were precious, and with Peter starting school soon he wouldn’t be spending so much time with him. Whilst he was rude and annoying and frustrating at times, Wade had really come to love the kid, and deep down, when he was no longer his responsibility, he was really going to miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've been inactive when updating this and this is very much a dull filler chapter before I can get into the more precious moments (thank you for the suggestions, I'm looking forward to writing all of them!) but hopefully the next one will be a bit better! Thank you!


End file.
